America The Bold, Beautiful, Brave,And Independent
by waterrain
Summary: What if America was a Female instead of a Male?America gains her freedom and independence from England.She becomes Independent and goes on shocking the other Nations.America has a sheer disregard of her gender and believes gender does not matter.
1. Prolog

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.

_**America The Bold, Beautiful, Brave, And Independent **_

_**What if America was a Female instead of a Male? America gains her freedom and independence from England. She is declared Independent and America goes on to shock the other Nations. **_

"_England, I have had enough of your controlling actions." America said to him and her fists were loosely clenched as she stared into those green eyes that seemed to be confused._

"_What do you mean?" England asked her and America chuckled slightly at him for that question was pretty funny to her._

"_Trying to make me keep my hair long." America replied lightly and she smiled faintly at England's annoyed expression. _

"_It did not work in the end." England muttered quietly and he looked away for a moment._

"_That is not the point." She stated flatly and that was when America decided to grab England's chin so that he was looking at her instead of at the distance. _

"_You cut your hair off with a knife." England said to her and he glared at America, but she just smiled brightly at him and did not move her strong hand._

"_When you took away my scissors." America commented causally and she smirked at England's expression. Her hand let go of his face and England looked at America._

"_You ripped your own hair out." He told her and America just smirked at him._

"_When you decided to hide all of the knives." America said lightly and then she loudly yawned for that always annoyed the heck out of England._

"_You used a bloody tree to pull your hair out." England stated in a tense voice and he remembered running towards her in a panic._

"_When you tied my hands behind my back." America commented teasingly and she forgot about being angry with England at least for a few minutes._

"_You broke free out of that rope easily." England told her in an annoyed voice and he raised an eyebrow at America._

"_So I wanted to prove a point by having a mere tree rip out my hair." America said to him happily and she smiled faintly at England._

"_Why on earth would a fema—" England started to say, but then his face paled for America's expression went blank and he had a feeling she was really going to punch him in the face. _

"_England, I'm America and I want my damn freedom from you." America said coldly and no longer in a good mood for England always had to spoil it._

"_What?" England asked quietly and his heart clenched for he knew that she was being serious no more smiles. _

"_Taxing my people and all of those intolerable acts. I have had enough." America told him firmly and her blue eyes were blazing for she was no longer distracted by making England annoyed. _

"_I—" England started to say, but America glared at him viciously and he felt as if his throat closed up. His skin had goose bumps and he could only look at her._

"_I will have my freedom, my liberty, and my independent. England, Give me liberty or give me death." America said to him calmly and her eyes were cold as ice._

"_Why America?" England asked quietly, but then he remembered everything and his heart clenched in pain for he really did screw up royally. _

"_Because you hold onto me too tightly and I feel as if I'm suffocating. I gave you chance after chance and I refuse to let this go on any longer." America stated bluntly and her fists were clenched tightly. Her short fingernails were digging into her palms and she did not flinch from the rather slight pain for compared to everything it was completely minor. _

"_Do you really want to go against me. My-" England managed to say and he had forced his mind to go blank._

"_I have no other choice. Your King refuses to listen and my people are suffering. I will not allow this to go on any longer, England." America said to him loudly and her blue eyes were blazing with emotion, but there was no tears in those eyes and she refused to give England another chance for he had been given one too many already. _

"_Fine. I will not show you any mercy." England forced himself to say these words to America and he noticed her smirk._

"_I do not need or want any mercy from you. I would rather be dea—" America commented mockingly and she stopped for a moment because those green eyes were starting to fill up with tears._

"_America please do not say that." England said to her in a somewhat pleading voice and he bit down on his lip._

'_I have to be harsh and make him hate me completely so he shall not be sad.' America determinedly thought to herself and she smirked boldly at England. _

"_Bye, England. I will have my freedom and impendence." America said coldly and she laughed loudly at England. _

"_Wait, What if—" England started to ask, but then America coughed loudly and she looked at him with seemly merciless eyes._

"_It is too late and don't cry for I would no longer burden you. I know I'm difficult for refusing to grow out my hair and not wearing any of those dresses. Plus for not acting or dressing like a so called lady, but I'm not sorry at all." America commented in a careless and off hand manner while grinning at him._

"_You are not a burden. I should not have tried to change you." England said to her quietly and he forced himself to look at America rather than looking down at the ground._

"_Heh, really funny England. I'm one and nothing you say will change the facts." America said to him mockingly and her heart clenched in pain at England's expression of sheer sorrow it was painful._

"_America." England muttered quietly and he did not look away from her._

"_England, I will not change my mind." America commented firmly and she bit her lip down hard because hurting him was rather difficult. England reminded her a lot of a little sister and she always wanted to protect him, but more than that America wanted her freedom and to show England that he did not need her to be with him in order for him to be relaxed or calm._

'_I will also be setting England free too and one day he will thank me, but I doubt it. I hate doing this because England is like a sister to me and no one really wants to hurt their sister.' America thought bitterly and she smiled tensely at him trying to ignore those tears._

"_America, Please don't do this." England told her in a pleading voice and those tears fell down his cheeks._

"_Heh, silly I never listen to you. I'll see you on the battle field and wipe away those tears from your eyes." America said calmly to him and she wiped away his tears roughly before smirking at him. England was speechless and he couldn't say a word to her, but could only look at America with his watery green eyes. "You always did cry a lot, England."_

" _In the end you will be happy to be free from me and no longer having to worry about me, but most of all I will have my freedom and I unlike others do not mind being alone. I'm damn well use to being alone." America firmly told England and he could only watched as she proudly walked away from him._

'_America, I understand why you are doing this to yourself and me. Yet I can't help myself from feeling depressed, betrayed, hurt, and there is no one who will comfort me or be able to make me feel relaxed just by smiling.' England silently thought to himself and he fell to his knees. Tears were falling down his pale cheeks and it was silent without any sound. America did not ever look back and she knew England was crying, but there was no other way and felt it was better this way._

"_Jeez, England maybe if I was not around you would not cry as much." America said quietly to herself and sighed heavily. "I doubt it. You might cry even more and all by yourself."_

_America noticed that she was pretty far away and that was those tears started silently falling down her cheeks for everything seemed to be falling apart. Her hands gripped the blue pants she wore and ripped from the knee area downward. America smiled faintly at what she had torn off and then she calmly tore them apart with her bare hands while tears rolled down quietly._

"_I have to be strong and no more crying until this is all over. I can't show England any kind of mercy and I have to win otherwise this would all be for nothing." America stated firmly to herself and she fiercely wiped away her tears. She walked away proudly and not caring that her pants were ripped. That no longer did she have anything covering her knee's or ankles, but then again America never really cared much about clothing. _

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. So what do you think of Female America?_

_America The Bold, Beautiful, Brave, And Independent _

_What if America was a Female instead of a Male? America gains her freedom and independence from England. She is declared Independent and America goes on to shock the other Nations. _

America sighed heavily to herself and then looked up at the big blue sky that was seemingly limitless without anything holding it back. She was not feeling depressed for deciding to go against England, but yet her heart felt a little bit guilty.

"You'll be fine without me. Even though when I first saw you looked pretty damn depressed because no one likes you and I felt sorry for you cause of those tears." America muttered to herself and then walked towards the lake while shaking her head lightly. "Only reason why I even picked you over France despite him having good food."

America looked down at her reflection and grinned slightly because of the crude haircut, but to be honest she did not care whether it was long or short.

"Heh, It all started because you just had to try and change me." She said calmly and then kicked at the water while looking up at the beautiful sky. America closed her blue eyes and thought back on how this begun.

"_England, I read a scary book." America whispered quietly and she was by England's bed looking at him with wide blue eyes._

"_How many times have I told you. Do not read those types of books if they frighten you so much." England stated firmly to her and he did not look at those watery blue eyes._

"_I'm not afraid. What if those monsters come and eat you despite how bad you would taste. They don't judge at all." America commented and she was half telling the truth to him. She was afraid that those monsters would eat her and England. _

"_America, They are not real." England told her sternly and he looked away from America._

"_Can I sleep with you tonight and make sure." America said to him and she bit her lip to keep from tears falling down due to remembering the book._

"_I believe you are getting too old for such a thing. Along with the fact you are a girl." England told her firmly and he did not understand why America does not understand._

"_So what if I'm a girl." America stated firmly and she wondered why England always made such a fuss about it. Her heart felt as if it was stabbed and to be honest at times America rather hated being a girl for it seems like England hates her for being one._

"_It is not proper." England said flatly and he did not notice the slight look of hurt in those innocent eyes._

"_Why would it not be proper?" America asked in a curious voice and her eyes were staring at England in confusion._

"_Well-" England started to say, but then he was cut off._

"_England, I could always just cut my lower regions. Then I would have no gender. So it would be no problem." America said to him in a completely serious voice and her blue eyes showed that it was no joke._

'_Why is England so focused on gender.' America mentally thought and she watched as England's eyes went wide in shock._

"_No! Fine, America you win. You can sleep here." England quickly said to her and then sighed in relief that America stopped. _

"_Good night." America told him and she fell asleep feeling safe for there was someone there._

"_Good night, America." England whispered softly and he fell asleep._

"England was so afraid that I would mutilate my body." America said lightly and she crossed her arms.

"_Hey, England!" America yelled out cheerfully and she was walking towards England._

"_It is not lady to shout." England commented and his hands were on his hips looking at America in a disapproving manner, but she just frowned and then her lips turned up into a slight smirk._

"_Well then I'm not lady!" America called out happily and she was smirking at him for those cheeks were turning red it was rather funny making England upset._

"_Please stop you are embarrassing yourself." England stated firmly and his hands were still on his hips as he looked at America._

"_I don't give a damn and I do not feel fucking embarrassed." America stated bluntly and she rolled her blue eyes in annoyance. _

"_Watch your language please." England said calmly and he knew it was a losing matter for she never does watch her language at all._

"_England, You are a complete girl. Fine maybe I will be more careful since your ears are delicate and it is too much for you to handle." America replied in a somewhat mocking tone and she smirked slightly for England looked annoyed._

"_America, For crying out loud you are a female." England said to her and then he regretted saying those words for America's face suddenly went blank._

'_Why must it always be about gender.' America silently thought to herself and she smiled bitterly for at times she rather hated being a female._

"_It does not matter." America said quietly and her fists were clenched at her sides._

"_What?" England asked and he felt slightly afraid for America can be rather reckless. _

"_England, What to know something?" America asked calmly and her expression gave nothing away. England had a bad feeling and he couldn't say a word._

"_If you say another damn word about how a female should act today. I will cut my breasts and these lower regions of mine off for I'm pretty sick it." America said calmly and she pulled out a knife from her pants pocket._

"_America, Please-" England started to say and his eyes went wide._

"_I mean it." America stated bluntly and the knife was close to her breasts._

"_Put the knife down please." England said to her in a pleading voice and he regretted ever saying anything to America about what a female do or wear._

"_If you swear on what you hold dear that there will be no more talk about so called gender roles or anything like that today. Okay?" America commented coldly and she was tired of England trying to change her._

"_I swear, America. Please don't mutilate yourself." England told her and he prayed that America would not be reckless enough to go through with it._

"_Just to let you know I do not need to use any tools. I could just use my bare hands. So do not dare try to go back on your word. You know damn well that I'm strong enough to break out of anything and nothing would stop me from keeping true to my word." America stated firmly and England fell to his knees._

"_I promise, America." England said to her firmly and America smiled at him before yanking England up from the ground._

"_Now then let's just have fun and you didn't have to be on your knees." America stated lightly to him and England sighed heavily to himself. "Gender does not matter and it is all about living each day. I think everyone has the right to do whatever they want and just be happy."_

"_America, the world just does not work that way." England whispered quietly and America just dragged him towards the lake. She picked him up easily and tossed him into the lake. America laughed and she smiled when England came up gasping for air._

'_I want to make it where everyone has the right to do what they want and to just be happy. The right for a pursuit of happiness.' America thought to herself and she smiled widely for it seemed like such a wonderful idea. England looked at America and then he walked towards her._

"_Heh, You can't toss me England. You are too tiny." America said to him and she grinned for England was glaring at her. She laughed and easily managed to capture a struggling England. America picked him up and once again tossed him into the lake while laughing loudly for he looked rather hilarious._

"_Will you please stop doing that America." England said slowly and he noticed her smirk._

"_I never do listen to you." America replied smoothly and once more he was thrown into the water. England's cheeks were flushed and he felt rather embarrassed for America can do this so easily, but yet he can't even pick her up at all from the ground. _

"_America, It is rather unfair since I can't pick you up." England said firmly and his cheeks were burning._

"_Heh, It is because you're an old man and weak." America said playfully and she grinned at England. "However, I shall have mercy since I'll be hero and take pity on you. After all it is mean to pick on those smaller and weaker."_

"_America!" England said loudly and he glared at her._

"_I'm just telling the truth." America commented and she laughed as England tried to dry off while shivering. "Man, You are a complete kill joy. We should head back before you catch a cold. Heh, it is rather easy for you to be sick."_

_America laughed and she carried England in her arms while running towards the house. Ignoring England's loud screams of 'Put me down', 'Ah watch out', 'I'm going to die', and 'Stop running so fast'. Her laugher drowning out England's cries and screams of sheer terror._

"_Heh, I won't drop you!" America said loudly and she ran even faster while England screamed out in fear. _

"I remember how pale England went when I said those words about being able to do such a thing without any tools. He did keep his word and did not complain about me being unladylike for a long time." America said to herself and then smiled bitterly for she could remember the day everything changed.

"_America, I believe that you should have long hair." England suddenly said to her and America blinked her eyes in confusion at first by those words._

"_Man, Why on earth should I have long hair? You could always have long hair. I mean come on England you look like such a girl and heh you could also wear those frilly dresses. You look better in them then me." America replied cheerfully and she grinned at England for the thought was rather amusing._

"_Because-" England started to say, but then America stared at him and he broke off._

"_Because I happen to be female. That sure is a crappy reason." America stated flatly and she sighed heavily for England always had to be such a pain at times._

"_The other Nations will make fun of you." England said to her and he had hoped to reason with America._

"_I do not give a damn." America commented bluntly and her calm blue eyes were focused on England. _

"_You would humiliate me." England told her and he was trying another angle to persuade America into growing her hair longer._

"_England, The other Nations can go fuck themselves." She stated carelessly and her expression turned somewhat cold. America's hands were clenched at her side and her breathing was going somewhat uneven due to holding back from hurting England._

"_America, You would beautiful with long hair." England said calmly and he had hoped that would help America change her mind, but it did not work._

"_I do not need or want to be beautiful. This land is beautiful and I have no reason at all for such a thing as being so called beautiful." America stated coldly and her blue eyes looked at him in disgust. "England, I refuse to change my ways just because you believe that the other Nations would find me to be ugly. I believe you just want to control me, but I sure as hell will not be controlled by you."_

"England is an idiot for beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Soon I shall be free and on my own, but also this is for the best. For Myself and England." America said calmly and she started to walk towards her new home one that had no one else inside. "I have to put on my uniform and face England."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. So what do you think of Female America?**_

_**America The Bold, Beautiful, Brave, And Independent **_

_**What if America was a Female instead of a Male? America gains her freedom and independence from England. She is declared Independent and America goes on to shock the other Nations. **_

'England you were like a sister to me and I don't care what anyone else would say about it. Heh, not ever like a brother to me.' America thought to herself and then she smiled bitterly for it had to come to this blood filled war.

"_England, Can you put on a dress?" America said in a hopeful voice and she looked up at England with pleading eyes. Her small hands clenched gently onto her pants and America stuck out her lower lip in a slight pout. _

"_America, I'm not a gir—" England started to say, but then he felt her small hands holding onto him. He bit his lip and America was still so small._

"_Please. Pretty please England." America went on and she pouted slightly while looking up at England with her big blue eyes._

"_Alright, Fine." England said and he sighed heavily for America used her big blue eyes that would not take 'No' for an answer._

"_Heh, Come on England." America stated cheerfully and she begun to drag England by his knee's it was a rather easy manner for her._

"_Alright, Alright. Just stop dragging me please." England told her and he almost fell when America's grip loosened._

"_You are just so slow, Arthurella." America commented bluntly and England's cheeks flushed in sheer embarrassment._

"_My name is Arthur." England managed to say calmly and he rather wished America would just act more like a girl. _

"_Silly, Ruthra." America said lightly and she laughed loudly when England gapped at her in shock of the sheer nerve of America. "Heh it is okay because it is your name backwards and suits you better than Arthur."_

"_Alfred F Jones. Will you please stop messing with my name." England told her slowly and knew it was in vain for America will just ignore him. _

"_Time for you to be wearing one of those frilly and stiff dresses." America commented calmly and she ignored England's complaint. _

'_Maybe this might encourage America to start wearing dresses and skirts on a daily bases rather than just ripping them apart.' England thought silently to himself and America just smiled brightly at him._

"Canada won't fight against you." America said calmly to herself and she smiled bitterly for Canada was still with England. "I had hoped that I could have my slightly younger twin by my side."

"_Candy, Will you help me with the fight against England?" America asked cheerfully and she had a feeling that Canada would say yes, but her brain said that he will refuse to help her._

"_My name is Canada." Canada muttered quietly and he sighed heavily for his sister was rather blunt._

"_I know, but I like calling you candy because those maples taste just like candy. Plus not a lot of people know about Canada, but they know all about the sweetness of Candy." America commented calmly and she smiled brightly at Canada._

"_America. I'm sorry, but I'm with England." Canada told to her in a calm and low voice. He knew that it would hurt America's feelings, but his people did not want to help her in going against England._

"_Canada, I'm sorry too because my soldiers will invade some of your land." America managed to say and she knew that Canada would be able to hold his own, but she knew England will help him in forcing her soldiers from the land._

"_My soldiers will force yours off my land." Canada stated flatly and he watched as America's face went blank showing nothing._

"_I know Candy. The one in charge is more focused on the thirteen colonies rather then you. Heh, they barely even know your name." America said in a offhand voice and she calmed herself down for it broke her heart slightly that her own twin would not help._

"_America." Canada said quietly and he looked down at the ground._

"_Will your men follow if my soldiers decide to retreat?" America asked softly and she hoped the answer was no for then her people would be outraged. Then they would hurt and attack Canada in anger. _

"_No." Canada muttered in response and he noticed that his sister was smiling faintly at him. America hugged him softly and then they both muttered quietly 'I really don't want to fight you'. Canada's tears fell on America's shoulders and she silently comforted her younger twin._

"_In the end I'll free and independent from England's control." America said calmly and she held Canada tighter. "Maybe one day you can be free too."_

'_England has stolen my twin from me.' America thought and her arms held onto him as she felt Canada's silent tears soaking her shoulder, but America did not care for he mattered more to her than anything else in the world. _

_Although she would never ever tell her younger twin that or anyone else for that matter. America's face was set and determined there was no tears in her blue eyes. Canada and America honestly did not want to hurt each other since they are family, but there was no choice._

America's people were suffering, there was blood, death, violence, and conflict. The uniform she wore had blood that was from England's soldiers and America's blue eyes darkened for nothing mattered expect to close this matter quickly.

"Prussia helped trained my soldiers up a bit." America said to herself and then smiled slightly for she remembered Prussia's reaction.

"_Alright, America. I'll help get these men into fighting shape." Prussia said boastfully and he chuckled to himself._

"_Sounds good to me Prussia." America commented lightly and she smiled brightly at Prussia._

"_You can just sit there and wat—" Prussia started to say smoothly and he was smirking slightly to himself._

"_No can do Aissurp. Like hell I'll just sit around and watch." America stated bluntly and she gripped onto Prussia's arm tightly._

"_You want to fight." Prussia said slowly and his face went slightly pale at America's tense expression._

"_Of course. I want to fight alongside my people and kick England's ass." America replied firmly and her fists were clenched angrily at her sides. _

"_Well what if your uniform top is ripped—" Prussia said to say, but then his eyes widened in shock when he saw America ripping off her uniform top with just her bare hands. Prussia was gapping in shock and he nearly had a heart attack right there._

"_I sure as hell will keep on fighting. Such a little thing is a small matter to me. Just teach how to use these fucking weapons properly along with them." America said angrily and her eyes determined eyes were burning._

"_Fine." Prussia muttered quiet and he sighed lightly. He did not stare at her breasts and his eyes remained focused on those determined blue eyes that will not take 'No' for an answer._

"_Just treat me like I'm a male and don't hold back. Otherwise I'll kick you ass without using of these damn weapons." America told him in a cheerful voice and she felt her anger at Prussia draining. _

"_Alright, America. I won't hold back, but for the love of war put on a damn top. I mean jeez I'm not asking your men to take off their uniforms. I'm not into training naked or half naked people to fight. They can do that in their own time." Prussia commented calmly and he noticed that America had a loud laugh that loudness reminded him of his own laugh._

"_Prussia, You are pretty damn awesome." America said to him and then she smirked at him while looking down at him. "I'm a heroin and that means I'm pretty damn awesome along with being rather cool." _

"_America, You really have a way with words and I'm awesome. Wait a moment I'm way more awesome than you!" Prussia yelled out and it no longer bothered him that America was topless._

"_Prove it by training them and me." America stated calmly and she smirked for Prussia was glaring at her. ",But I'll still be way more awesome than you shortie."_

"_Alright, Man I'll show you. Oh and America I'm the same damn height as you!" Prussia said proudly and his hands were on his hands. "I'm way more awesome."_

"_You are such a girl, Prussia." America muttered to herself and then she smiled brightly at Prussia who said to you 'Alright, Man time to get you and those men ready to fight England.' _

'I had forced France to give me some support.' America thought and she smirked for it was rather easy.

"_Hey, France. Support me in kicking England's sorry ass." America said to him causally and she smiled at him brightly. She was proudly wearing her uniform and those blue eyes focused on France._

"_I would love to, but-" France started to say, but he was cut off and America chuckled darkly at him._

"_I did not ask you." America said calmly and she shoved France up against the wall. Her hand was around his throat and she noticed that his eyes went wide along with the fact that France was shaking. "I'm telling you not asking."_

"_So very like England you are America." France managed to say and he noticed that America's eyes went dark._

"_France, Shut up and support me before I thoroughly kick your ass." America stated flatly and she gave a strained smile at France. "I sometimes do not know my own strength. I also have two guns and I will fire them at your regions without mercy."_

"America, They have arrived." A solider quietly said to her and America nodded towards him in agreement.

"I know." America stated calmly and her blue eyes were focused on England who seemed to have gotten his act together. "Looks like this will be it, England."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. So what do you think of Female America?**_

_**America The Bold, Beautiful, Brave, And Independent **_

_**What if America was a Female instead of a Male? America gains her freedom and independence from England. She is declared Independent and America goes on to shock the other Nations. **_

'Oh, America. You were like a brother despite being a girl, but you have also been so very reckless and bold. Almost always wearing pants, but sometimes shorts and bloody hell at times you decide to go streaking while laughing loudly at me as I tried to get you inside.' England thought to himself and he sighed heavily while looking up briefly at the sky, but then his green eyes looked down at the dirt and he breathed slowly to himself.

"I remember when I first saw you, America." England said quietly to himself and he blinked away his tears not bothering to wipe them away. America was serious and England knew that in the end he will give into what she wants for to him America is rather special.

_A little girl with long blonde hair to her waist and England could see those innocent blue eyes blinking in confusion. He had to smile for it was a nice change from everyone else and England noticed that France was not being his usual perverted self, but more than likely it was a wanting for a good impression. _

"_Hi, I'm America." She said meekly to them and America was not really use to seeing others._

"_Hello, little one. I'm France and you can call me big brother. The one beside me happens to be the most hated Nation on earth." France commented smoothly and he smiled brightly at America who just blinked in confusion. England gritted his teeth angrily at him, but then stopped for America was backing away and her eyes were wide._

"_I'm England and please ignore the frog." England said calmly and he forced himself not to choke the life out of France for making him look bad in front of America._

"_Come with me and you shall have the best food. See?" France told her and then he held out a plate of food towards America._

"_Really?" America asked innocently and she started to walk closer for France had food._

"_Yes and let us leave this friendless nobody behind." France replied smoothly and then he turned to smirk at England who looked depressed. England bit his lip and he knew that America would chose France. His green eyes welled up with tears and he sat on the ground holding his knees._

"_Sorry, but I don't want him to be sad. You can be happy with good food, but he has no one." America suddenly said calmly and she gave a shocked England a hug. "Now he's got me and he won't be sad anymore."_

_England's tears run silently down his cheeks and he was happy that America chose him over France._

"_Do you want me to call you big brother or big sister? You are so big." America asked innocently and she looked up at him with big blue eyes, but still hugging England while smiling cheerfully and she felt happy that he was no longer looking so sad. England looked down at her and he mentally remembered all the hate mail not to mention cursed letters he received from his siblings. _

"_No, no need for that I'm England." England managed to say and then he felt America letting him go. He watched as she jumped up and then heard her joyful laughter._

'_I have someone to take care of and someone who needs me.' England thought to himself, but then his eyes widened for America was spinning around a buffalo and noticed that she was wearing pants under her long skirt. He was grateful for that fact and wondered if she always wore pants under her skirts, but then mentally shrugged for does it really matter right now? _

"_Heh, This is so much fun. Want to try it?" America suddenly asked and then she tossed the buffalo towards England. His eyes were wide and he felt sheer fear while helplessly looking at the buffalo that was flying towards him, but then America frowned and she ran towards England having a feeling that he won't be able to catch the buffalo._

"_Jeez, Why did you just stand there." America commented and she easily caught the buffalo. England swallowed his salvia and America wondered why England's face was pale, but then she smiled happily and figured it okay. _

"_America, Please don't toss any large animals toward me." England managed to say and he could not believe someone so little was extremely strong. His heart was still racing and he was so very close to being hit by a buffalo. England frowned slightly and there goes the dream of being needed, but then he felt a small hand tugging on him._

"_Alright." America said to him happily and then she smiled brightly up at England. "So where do you live? What kind of food do you have?"_

"I should have never left you all alone." England muttered softly and he blamed himself for how things turned out.

_America was wearing a knee length black dress with wide long sleeves, but she had black shorts under her dress. Her big blue eyes looked up at into England's calm green eyes and she clenched her dress tightly, but made sure it was not too tight otherwise it would rip and America did not want England to have to sew the dress again. _

"_England, Why do you always have to leave?" America asked softly and she bit the inside of lip for it seems like England is always going away. When he was gone it seemed like a lot of things are boring and mainly because England never allowed anyone else to be inside the house._

"_I have things that I have to do." England commented calmly and he looked away from her eyes that were begging him to stay._

"_Please don't leave me. I need you." America said quietly and she looked down at the perfectly clean floor._

_'America is so tiny and I know she is very strong. I wonder if she really does need me around at times.' England thought to himself and he sighed lightly for it is always difficult leaving, but his people come first and America will just have to wait._

"_I will be back." England replied and he bit his lip for it pained him to see America looking sad, but he had to leave and it was important business._

"_This big house is scary and I'll be all alone." America stated softly and that was when she looked up at England's green eyes._

"_You will be alright." England managed to say and he looked away from those pleading eyes._

"_,But-" America started to say, but then she went quiet and stopped talking for a moment._

"_America, It is rather important business." England said to America and he looked down at her sad eyes._

"_Okay. I'll be brave and I won't cry. So don't worry about me." America commented brightly and she smiled happily at him not wanting England to look too worried._

"_That's a good girl." England told her and he gave America a hug, but then quickly left before he changed his mind and did not look back at her otherwise he would stay with America._

"_Be safe, England." America said cheerfully and she watched as England left her alone again. America felt her eyes watering slightly, but then she pinched her own cheeks hard and it was rough enough to bruise. "I promised England I wouldn't cry."_

'_I have to be brave, strong, and no more tears.' America thought to herself and she forced a smile on her lips, but then sighed lightly and that was when she came up with an idea. _

'Everything changed when I returned and America was taller than me.' England thought to himself and tears fell down when he remembered what he had done to America.

"No wonder why she wants to leave and no longer be my brother." England said softly and he had his arms around himself while smiling bitterly.

_England was getting annoyed with America's talk of being free and independent and he slapped her across the face. His eyes widened in horror and he could only stare at America._

"_England, I have never ever once hurt you. I have not punched, kicked, smacked, or slapped you even when I really wanted too." America stated calmly and her right cheek was bright red, but it did not hurt America and she just felt a little depressed that England would do this all because she spoke of being possibly becoming independent._

" _It would be un cool for me to hurt you plus it would make you cry and I don't want you to be sad, but England that was uncalled for because I was only talking about it not like I was starting a war." America said to him firmly and her fists were tightly clenched by her sides. _

"_I'm sorry." England told her quietly and he regretted slapping America across the face it was an uncalled move on his part. _

"_Sure." America stated calmly and she looked down at England who was kneeling down. Her chest was pounding in pain seeing him looking so damn pitiful and it is always difficult to stay upset with England._

"_America, Please I'm sorry." England said gently and he looked up at her._

"_England get up and get out-" America managed to say strongly, but then felt a hand on her pant leg and she looked down at England._

"_I didn't mean too." England whispered quietly and he looked down at the ground tears falling._

"_Jeez, Stop crying and looking so damn pathetic." America snapped angrily and it felt like her heart was being squeezed tightly because she couldn't stand being the reason for England's tears. To America it is not cool to make someone cry, but also because England is like a sister and she wants to protect him._

"_I'm sorry. Please forgive me." England said to her and he did not look away from America despite the fact tears were rolling down his cheeks._

'_Oh, England you really do not play fair. I can't help, but want to stop those tears. You are like a sister and I feel like it is my duty to protect you.' America silently thought and she pulled England up roughly. Her arms wrapped around England's upper back and America held onto him tightly. She sighed mentally and felt England's tears on her shoulder._

"_Come on, Ruthra. Stop crying and let's just forget about this whole little thing. As if you can ever hurt me because I'm sure as hell stronger than you." America stated smoothly and she pulled England away slightly. Her hands firmly and roughly wiped away his tears hoping that this will prevent future tears, but knew it was in vain._

"_Ruthra, I'm going to toss you into the lake if you won't smile." America said to him and she noticed that England was still looking down at the ground. "I'll dress you up like a girl."_

"_I'm so sorry." England muttered over and over again. America sighed heavily and it was useless for he felt guilty._

"_Man, Get a grip and let's start over. I'm not going to hold a grudge over some weak slap-" America commented causally, but then stopped for a moment and she bit her lip in annoyance. _

"_Your cheek is still burning red." England managed to say calmly and he watched as America rolled her blue eyes in irritation. _

"_Stop freaking out over it." America stated firmly and she punched herself on both of her arms hard several times. England's eyes widened in horror for he noticed that the bruises showed up right away and America rolled her eyes in sheer annoyance. "Get over yourself England because I sure as heck can hurt myself more than you ever could. Now stop sulking and let's smile because no one is dead."_

"_America, I'm sor-" England started to say, but then stopped for America coughed loudly._

"_England, It is alright. If you say it one more time I will break both of my arms and prove that your puny slap was nothing." America said bluntly and she dragged England towards the lake. "Now we are going to be going swimming and these outfits will be soaking wet."_

'I can still remember those large bruises on both of her arms and it is all my fault because I couldn't stop tearing up. The slap I gave America went back to normal and there was no bruise.' England thought to himself and he remembered the next day.

_England noticed that America was wincing slightly and there was not a single bruise on her cheek. He noticed that her arms were completely covered in bruises and his heart clenched in pain. America's arms were black and blue._

"_England, I'm perfectly okay." America stated flatly and regretted forgetting to wear long sleeves. _

"_,But-" England started to say, but then she shook her head at him._

"_It does not hurt and they are not broken. Heh, you worry too much." America said bluntly and then roughly squeezed her arms managing to mask the slight pain she felt. "It does not hurt and just forget about the whole entire thing. I completely forgot about it and I forgot to put on long sleeves."_

_America stood up and she looked calmly at England. Her blue eyes were calm and she sighed heavily to herself for England looked worried._

"_Jeez, I did this to myself and I'm pretty reckless. So stop making such a fuss about it." America commented lightly and she walked causally to her bedroom in order to change into a long sleeve shirt._

England stood up and his face was set for America needed someone to keep her from hurting herself, but then again she only did that due to his unwillingness to stop saying Sorry.

"I took your smiles, laughter, and carefree ways for grated." England said calmly to himself and his green eyes became determined for America needs to know that he would do anything to keep her safe even from herself. "Only you America can hurt yourself and you have shown me that fact countless times, but never thinking about how painful it is to me."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. So what do you think of Female America?**_

_**America The Bold, Beautiful, Brave, And Independent **_

_**What if America was a Female instead of a Male? America gains her freedom and independence from England. She is declared Independent and America goes on to shock the other Nations. **_

"Hey, England. This is it." America commented smoothly and she noticed that England's expression was blank. Her weapon was clenched in hand and suddenly England rushed forward with his weapon raised up. America quickly had her weapon up and blocked the sudden attack, but afterwards America purposely dropped her weapon and just looked at England who just stared while having his weapon pointed at her. After a moment England dropped his weapon and fell to his knees.

'I just can't kill her or force her to stay with me.' England thought to himself and tears started falling down his cheeks mixing with the rain. America watched with a blank expression and her eyes did not look away from the sight of England on the ground.

"_Hey, Big Sis." America said softly and she bit her lip._

"_No, I told you call me England." England told her calmly, but he was use to how America sometimes called him Big Sis or Big Sister at least no one else is around._

"_Umm, Big Sister. You won't ever hurt me, right?" America asked in a hesitant voice and she toyed with the sides of her pants while looking at England._

"_Of course I would not ever hurt you." England stated firmly and he wanted America to know he would not ever hurt her._

"_Really?" America asked softly and she looked up at England's serious expression. _

"_Yes, I mean it." England told her calmly and he nodded his head._

"_Pink promise and don't break your promise." America commented cheerfully and she smiled brightly at him._

"_Alright, America. I promise you that I will not ever hurt you." England said to her firmly and he watched as she nodded her head._

"_Heh, You're the best England." She stated happily and England smiled down at her._

"_Thank You." England said to her and he really meant it too._

"_Oh and I almost forgot." America told him and she bit her lip feeling a little hesitant at asking, but decided not to back away from it._

"_What did you almost forget?" England asked in a gentle voice and he had a faint smile on his lips._

"_Well if I want to be free and stuff like you won't hurt me bad, right?" America asked quietly and she looked down at the ground._

"_America?" England asked and he felt confused with her question at first._

"_I'm just saying it as an if because I don't think I'll ever want to leave you all alone without anyone by your side." America replied softly and she stared up at England's slightly sad expression._

"_I would set you free and I would even smile." England told her and he even gave America a smile._

"_Heh, I made you a crown made up of red rose petals because you're really pretty." America commented lightly and she held up the crown of red rose petals._

"You use to be so big, England." America said calmly and she looked down at England with sorrow filled eyes, but there was not a hint of a single tear in her blue eyes.

"You use to be so tiny, America." England managed to whisper and he closed his eyes briefly for a moment remembering how small she use to be, but now America is taller than him.

"You broke your promise." America stated causally and she stared down at England with a blank expression.

"You broke your promise too." England told her quietly and he looked down at his hands.

"You broke your promise first, England." America commented lightly and then added. "Just smile and set me free like you promised me."

"America it goes without saying I'm setting you free." England managed to say in a broken voice and his eyes were burning, but then America gripped his chin firmly yet gently and forced him to look into those intense blue eyes.

"Smile even though you are crying. It is really easy." America said calmly to him and she watched as England forced himself to give a faint smile. "Now wipe away those tears and return back to your people."

"America." England started to say, but she roughly pulled him up and firmly wiped away his tears.

"Now go home and be happy that you don't have to worry anymore. We are both free and England start smiling more otherwise you will look even more older." America stated firmly and she pushed him into the arms of his soldiers. England watched as America walked away and just like he use to do she never once looked back.

"Now I know how America felt back when I left her all alone." England whispered to himself and he smiled bitterly for it was all his own damn fault.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. So what do you think of Female America?**_

_**Well America thinks of England as a sister despite knowing that England is a male. **_

_**The reason being is because England shows his emotions completely while America for the most part hides her own feelings, he can do chores while America can't even wash dishes without breaking them all, he can sew while America can't even patch a rip, and also England takes a lot more time getting himself dressed along with washing himself. Plus he is constantly telling her to wear more girlish clothing and even telling her about how to match outfits, but America has no idea how to match her outfit completely and she simply doesn't care about it. **_

_**All around America finds England to be a lot more feminine than herself and thinks of him more like a sister rather than a brother. England on the other hand thinks of her as both a little sister and a little brother.**_

"Now where should I go from here?" America asked herself and then sighed heavily while biting her lip. England was gone and she missed him, but America would rather die than tell anyone that little fact. She puffed out her cheeks and decided to just think.

"Man, I can't be lazy anymore with stuff since I'm independent." America muttered lightly and she rolled her blue eyes in annoyance. "England had almost always handled this kind of stuff before all this happened."

"Congratulations, America. You are free from England." France commented smoothly and then he noticed America's depressed expression. "My dear what is wrong? Do you miss England?"

"Don't call me dear. Hell no I do not miss that bitch. It is just I have to do a ton of work and it is going to a pain in the ass." America snapped angrily and she glared at France with vicious eyes. Her hand reached for the rifle by her side and she gritted her teeth in annoyance. Although to be honest she does miss England and it is true about hating the fact of doing a lot of work.

"Sorry, Sorry America. No need to use the gun." France said calmly and he had his hands held up. "My oh my you are rather tense."

"France, Go before I choke you and use this gun to fire off your little mini you." America commented coldly and she looked at him with serious eyes. France turned deathly pale and he gave a small laugh. "I mean it. I'm not in a really happy mood."

"I have things to do and my people do love to go on strike." France managed to say and he decided to run when America fired a warning shot.

"Jeez, I'm not in the mood to talk with anyone or anything. I have to think and plan what to do now." America muttered to herself and then briefly thought about what England was doing, but after a second punched herself in the arm and mentally thought 'More than likely depressed and crying.' America bit her lip and then released a soft sigh.

"Damn, England. Why the hell do you have to be so pitiful." America said quietly and she pinched her right arm. "Jeez, I'm an idiot for worrying about you."

'My people come first and foremost before anyone else even before England.' America mentally thought and her face was set in pure seriousness for she has to be strong. 'I can stand alone and I sure as hell can be alone, but what will England do without me.'

Meanwhile England was at a pub and he was drinking not ever stopping once.

'I hope France does not show his ugly mug here and rub it in my face that America is independent.' England thought bitterly and then groaned when he saw France smirking widely.

"You lost little America, but she is no longer so small." France commented smoothly and he grinned at England. "She is no longer a little girl."

"Get the bloody hell out of here now." England managed to say and he glared angrily at France.

"She is so slender, but yet so very strong and bold. Yet America is rather beautiful despite her rather messy and short blond hair, but she is so very fierce just like how you use to be England. Oh, America so very lovely and strong. I feel as if I'm falling for her." France said lightly and calmly while sighing to himself.

"Frog you better not have touched her. I will fucking kill your bloody arse if you so much as kissed her cheek." England growled out viciously and his fists were clenched in rage.

'I'll make France pay dearly if he touched America. She is like a little brother and a little sister to me.' England thought to himself and he felt much more clear headed.

"No need to fear, my dear England. She can stand up on her own and would rather fire at my vital regions than to have me touch her, but maybe America will change her mind and decide it would be well worth her wild to have me." France commented causally and then grinned perversely."I bet she would be fierce in the bed just like how she was in the battlefield against you and your soldiers."

England's green eyes flashed in anger and he grabbed France by the throat up against the wall.

"You make any sort of move on my little sister. I will make you wish that you were fucking dead." England said fiercely and his teeth were clenched. His body was shaking with rage and he hated France's comments about America. "I mean it you damn bloody frog."

",But America is no longer your colony." France managed to choke out and he was regretting his comments about America.

'It appears England will still hurt me despite the fact America is independent and she was the one who left him to become free.' France mentally thought and he was trying to get some air, but England's grip was like steel and it was painful.

"I don't bleeding care frog. She will always be my little sister despite anything else." England commented coldly and his grip tightened making France's face turn blue. "America will not be touched by the likes of you, frog. No way in hell."

England released France and watched coldly as France slumped to the floor gasping for air.

'Damn frog ruined my drinking and my buzz.' England thought to himself and then walked away. His fists were clenched and he wanted to beat France to a bloody pulp, but resisted the urge and tried to calm his breathing. England thought of America and then he sighed heavily to himself.

'America, I wish things could of went differently. That you were still with me and it doesn't matter to me how manly you act despite being a female. I don't want anything bad happening to you and I have no idea how you will fair on your own. Maybe you might decide it is too tough and come back to me.' England mentally thought and he walked home while blinking away tears.

"You were like a little brother and little sister to me." England muttered quietly and then smiled faintly while tears fell down his cheeks. "You use to say to me that you and I were born the wrong gender."

"_Hey, England." America said calmly and cheerfully while smiling brightly._

"_Yes." England stated flatly and he had a feeling as to what America was going to say._

"_Heh, I think you should have been born a girl." America stated bluntly and she smirked at England's shocked face._

"_What? Why must you keep on telling me I should have been a girl." England stated calmly and he looked at her with wonder in his green eyes._

"_Well, You always clean a whole lot and really good at it too. Plus you can sew, knit, and other stuff. Oh and you take a long time changing. You match your outfit a lot and always telling me how I should dress more girly. There is a lot more reasons why you should have been a girl, England, but I do not feel like listing them all." America commented lightly and she smiled happily at England._

"_America." England said calmly and he sighed to himself._

"_It is true and you know what England?" America asked innocently and her blue eyes seemed to light up._

"_What?" England asked and he sighed heavily to himself for America always viewed him as a girl._

"_You will always be like a sister to me! Heh, I mean it." America said loudly and happily while smiling at England._

"_You never cease to amaze me." England commented lightly and he rolled his eyes for America seems dead set of him being a sister instead of a brother. _

"_You can call me brother. Wait call me big brother." America stated firmly and she grinned at England's slightly annoyed face._

"_America." England started to say and he stopped for a moment for America's blue eyes were shining so brightly, but also her smile was calming and he relaxed. _

"_Heh, I think we were both born the wrong gender. I mean come on look at me and you." America commented calmly and she was completely serious. "I should of been a boy and you should of been a girl. I should have been older and you should have been younger than me, but oh well it seems like fate has a sense of humor."_

"America maybe you are right about how I should been a female while you should have been a male." England whispered softly and he wiped away his tears. "I'm always crying and crying, but I have not ever seen you cry ever."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. So what do you think of Female America?**

America smiled brightly and she could recall making Japan faint by wearing a black dress that went to her knees, but it was also completely sleeveless.

"_America, Can you please put on something less revealing." Japan said calmly and his cheeks were burning._

"_Why?" America asked innocently, her blue eyes were wide, and she had an arm over his shoulder. "It's not hurting or killing anyone, right? Besides you can't see my nipples or my lower private regions. So it cools, man."_

_America caught Japan who had fainted, she snickered, and shook her head._

"_Jeez, I can't believe he fainted." America commented cheerfully to herself and then she easily picked up Japan up into her arms. "I best put him into his bedroom and let him sleep it off."_

_She walked quickly, but had a tight grip on Japan and yet not so tight that it would be painful for Japan._

America thought about her first meeting with Russia and she clenched her fists angrily. He was the reason that she decided to use hair spray and gel on Nantucket before going outside of her home.

"_Hey, I'm America." She said cheerfully and her smile was bright._

"_Hello, America. I'm Russia." He stated calmly to her and America frowned for Russia was staring at Nantucket._

"_What?" America asked in a tense voice and she felt annoyed with that innocent smile. Russia suddenly tugged it softly, America's cheeks flushed, and she bite down on her lips until they bled. _

"_What is wrong, Comrade? Your cheeks are so red." Russia asked innocently as he slowly felt that piece of hair that stuck up and America grabbed his hands tightly her cheeks blazing._

"_Knock it off. That is annoying. You touching my heroic hair." America stated coldly, but her breathing was uneven and cheeks burning. "I'm incredibly pissed off that is why my cheeks are red. I have other things to do and bye."_

_America walked away quickly and she felt tears falling from her blue eyes, but then fiercely wiped them away and shook her head._

"_I fucking hate Russia." America said bitterly and she wiped away the blood from her lips. "I'll make him pay."_

America gritted her teeth for even thinking about Russia or about that event made her body shake in rage. She took a deep breath, slowly releasing it, and decided to grab a Cola to help kill off the anger.

"Lousy good for nothing, Commie." America muttered to herself and she quickly gulped down the Cola.

"Too bad I didn't have my guns with me at the time. I would have fucking hurt him so damn bad." She said bitterly and her nerves felt slightly calm due to the Cola. Nantucket was currently sticking up, but later on a lot of hair spray and gel will be used in order to hold it down when America decides to leave her home.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **_

_**So what do you think of Female America?**_

America's blond hair reached to her slim hips and it was completely brushed, but also her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and the reason why was because of Canada.

"Jeez, Why even bother." America said bluntly and her arms were crossed in annoyance. "I do not want to hear France's comments or having England lecture me about whatever. Plus every single time I see Russia the urge to kick his ass is strong and that smile is incredibly annoying."

"It is the world meeting." Canada whispered quietly and he knew his sister really didn't care, but yet she allowed him to fix her hair. "You have been going to them for a while America."

"Heh, I still remember the first one." America said cheerfully and she chuckled. Canada sighed heavily and then shook his head for America is reckless.

_America slammed open the doors and she was smiling brightly. England shook his head and sighed heavily to himself. France noticed that America was wearing a long dark blue skirt and a long sleeve red shirt along with black combat boots, but smiled faintly for her hair had no tangles and it reached to the mid back area._

"_Hello, I'm America." America commented bluntly and then added. "Don't treat me glass or I'll kick your damn asses."_

_Prussia smiled proudly and he loved her attitude towards things. England covered his face and groaned for America has not changed one bit. France sighed heavily and he wished that instead of England raising America it was him for then maybe America might have been a little more lady like, but somewhat doubted it._

"_Anyway it is time for the meeting to start, right?" America asked smoothly and there was a sound of 'Yes.' She smiled brightly and then swiftly cut her hair with a knife making it where it was to her neck. America ignored the horrified gasp that came from France and she rolled her eyes. Within a second America tore off her own skirt and shirt revealing the uniform she had on under it. _

"_Bloody hell, America. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" England snapped angrily and he watched as she grinned._

"_Yep. Looks like I failed." America commented cheerfully and she watched as England gapped at her in shock. "Heh, just kidding. Man you are easy like a slut, darling."_

"Think they will be shocked?" America asked happily and she heard a soft sigh.

"You really do enjoy shocking others." Canada commented lightly and then shook his head.

"Heh, I have a great idea." America said calmly and she smiled innocently at Canada. "I'm going to show off my body and make England faint."

"America." Canada muttered quietly and he sighed to himself. America grinned and she started to get undressed. Canada looked away and he heard her laughter.

"It is not like I'm beautiful or anything. A body is just a body. Besides I'm not ashamed of my body." America commented carelessly and then added. "However it would be a cold day in hell before I let France see me naked."

Canada sighs to himself and within a minute America was done getting dressed.

"How do I look Candy?" America asked cheerfully and she smiled brightly at Canada's shocked expression.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **_

"No matter what I say to you…You won't listen to me." Canada said to her and he sighed softly while shaking his head. "Oh, Well."

"I have confidence in myself." America commented happily and she pulled out a gun. "If anyone insults me. I'll defend my honor and so on."

" World meeting will be starting pretty soon." Canada said quietly and she chuckled while looking at him.

"I think I'll be late this time around. You can go on ahead even though more than likely no one will see you." America stated bluntly and watched as Canada walked away.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
